


Touch

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Brian pov, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-14
Updated: 2007-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words. Brian pov. S1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was originally posted in a 1st person version, but (years later) I realized it works better in 2nd person, so I have edited it accordingly.

Aren’t you the expert on touching?

Gripping, stroking skin. Kissing, licking, sucking. Finding nerve endings, pleasure points, natural as breathing. Fucking with cock… hands… mouth… eyes.

You’ve made tricks come from a dance, a look. More often, your big hard dick jackhammering their ass.

There’s a reason Brian Kinney’s known as the hottest fuck in Pittsburgh.

Justin’s no exception to your expertise. Just to everything else. Your rules.

Which is why he’s sleeping in your bed… again. Snoring sweetly what almost sounds like your name. You watch, listen. And, at an angle you’ve never managed, so deeply…

He touches you.  



End file.
